Typically, communication is said to be successful between two people if someone speaks and a listener can understand. In other words the intended recipient's brain language areas can comprehend the speech. The problem of not understanding the speech of others is the cause of language barriers. This invention discloses a method to solve the language barrier problem, interpreting the meaning of speech in one language to a language the recipient brain can comprehend.
Languages are mankind's principal tools for interacting expressing ideas, emotions, knowledge, memories and values. Languages are also primary vehicles of cultural expressions and intangible cultural heritage, essential to the identity of individuals and groups. Safeguarding endangered languages is a crucial task in maintaining cultural diversity worldwide. According to researchers more than 6,700 languages are spoken in 228 countries.
Most individuals living in the United States read, write, speak, and understand English. There are many individuals, however, for whom English is not their primary language. The 2000 census showed that 26 million individuals spoke Spanish and almost 7 million individuals spoke an Asian or Pacific Island language at home. If these individuals have a limited ability to read, write, speak, or understand English, they are limited English proficient. In a Supplementary Survey by the U.S. Census Bureau, 33% of Spanish speakers and 22.4% of all Asian and Pacific Island language speakers aged 18-64 reported that they spoke English either “not well” or “not at all.”
In the field of entertainment, someone who wants to watch a foreign movie/performance experiences problems in clearly understanding the event.
Language barriers and misunderstandings can get in the way of effective communication and create complications in the workplace, including problems with safety. A recent Business Journal article on the rising number of foreign national workers in Charlotte-Mecklenburg's construction industry stated that workers who speak little or no English are at much greater risk of having an accident on the job because of not having a full grasp of safety standards.
Approximately 22% of the Sheraton Corporation's workforce is Hispanic, primarily Mexicans. Language is the main barrier here. To help its employers deal with the language challenge, the company has bilingual employees to serve as translators and mentors. In addition, all printed material is provided in both the essential languages Spanish and English. In the Woonsocket Spinning Company, 70% of the employees are foreign-born. Overcoming language barriers is the greatest challenge for both workers and the employer. To help with this, the company hires interpreters or has other employees who speak the language help the non-English speaking employees, particularly during orientation and training. Studies like these suggest companies spend a great amount of time and effort to overcome language barriers among employees.
Patients from under developing countries seeking medical care must be accompanied with human translators to explain their medical problems and also to understand physician's advice. The Connecticut Health Foundation found that use of language interpretation services in medical settings is limited, resulting in problems such as misdiagnosis and patient misunderstandings about doctors' instructions.
In the ever growing IT industry people from various nationalities collaborate in meetings and conferences. Due to language barrier, they cannot communicate freely, resulting in business people investing time and money learning new languages.
Even in marketing, due to language as barrier quality retail and consumer product owners struggle to market their products on international market.
Law enforcement and/or emergency medical service (EMS) personnel are often confronted with injured or physical impaired individuals in need of medical attention. When the police/EMS are on the scene, and the victim does not speak or understand English, this language barrier can make the job for the police/EMS workers more difficult. Instead of being able to assist the victim immediately, such rescue personnel must have a human translator in order to know what may be wrong and to be able to assist the victim properly.
It would be advantageous to provide a device to allow the police/EMS workers to understand the victim in need of assistance by automatically translating any spoken language.